


Own it

by frenc



Series: Private messages [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Established Relationship, M/M, So don't read when eating, Supportive Boyfriend Even, Texting, Very very weird, farts involved, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Isak just farted.





	Own it

**Isak:** Even

 **Isak:** I just farted

 **Isak:** In class

 **Isak:** And it stinks so bad

 **Isak:** like really fucking bad

 **Isak:** Fuck

 **Isak:** I'm so fucked

 **Isak:** What do I do?

 **Isak:** Evy?

 **Isak:** Everyone is covering their faces now

 **Isak:** God I feel so bad for them and I can't do anything about it

 **Isak:** Should we move to Canada

 **Isak:** Evy??

 **Isak:** HELP

 **Even:** Hi bby

 **Even:** Ok Isak calm down now

 **Even:** Sorry I was in the bathroom

 **Even:** Well now that it's out there you’ll just have to own it

 **Even:** Like a boss

 **Even:** And don't let it define you

 **Isak:** Ok

 **Isak:** Tell me you are not laughing

 **Even:** No of course not

 **Even:** Yes but only because you are adorable

 **Isak:** I don't think I can own it I mean

 **Isak:** it's extraordinary

 **Isak:** Like I've never smell any fart so bad in my life

 **Isak:** How is it possible

 **Isak:** The whole classroom is contaminated

 **Even:** I know. So is our bathroom right now.

 **Isak:** Really

 **Even:** Yeah...

 **Isak:** Ok do you think it's the broccoli

 **Even:** I mean

 **Even:** It could be

 **Isak:** Fuck

 **Isak:** Or it could be the beans?

 **Even:**  Or both

 **Isak:** Definitely both

 **Even:** Still, they are really good for you

 **Even:** so we are still eating them

 **Isak:** No Evy not now

 **Isak:** Should I blame it on Magnus

 **Isak:** He's sitting next to me

 **Even:** Bby

 **Even:** You know I will still love you no matter how stinky your fart is

 **Even:** And so will your classmates

 **Even:** Knowing how smart and kind and amazing you are

 **Isak:**  I guess

 **Even:** Yeah?

 **Isak:** Yeah

 **Isak:** I love you too

 **Even:** <3

 

_*10 minutes later*_

 

 **Even:** Isak

 **Even:** Did you just apologize to the class... for your fart?

 **Even:** Magnus just texted me

 **Even:** That's

 **Isak:** What

 **Isak:** You told me to own it!

 **Even:**  No I’m saying 

 **Even** : You are such a badass bby

 **Even** : And I am so proud of you

 **Even:** I mean it  <3

 **Even:**  I love it that you are always full of surprises

 **Isak:**  Even when they are stinky

 **Even** : Especially when they are stinky <3

 **Isak:**  Oh my god

 **Isak** : So cheesy

 **Even:**  More like "broccoliny" this time

 **Isak** : Too soon

 **Even** : Was it really that bad

 **Isak:** You have no idea

 **Isak** : I mean YES IT WAS THE WORST

 **Even:**  At least now you are a distinguished owner of an extraordinarily stinky fart

 **Even:** You should be very proud

 **Isak:** Why are you like this

 **Isak** : why am I in love with you 

 **Even:**  Well I suppose you just love it weird

 **Isak** : The weirdest

 **Even:** <3

 **Even** : Before I forget, could you pick up some onions on the way home? The little purple ones?

 **Isak** : Onions?!

 **Even** : Relax we are having pasta tonight.

 **Isak** : Oh thank god

 **Isak** : Okay

 **Even** : And roasted brussels sprouts <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me but there you have it... a fic about Isak farting bet you never see that coming... just kidding


End file.
